


Kylo Ren's Waltz

by CitrusCyrus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: During Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Sad Ending, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusCyrus/pseuds/CitrusCyrus
Summary: Set during The Last Jedi (2017). (One shot).Rey arrives on Snoke's ship only to be greeted by Kylo Ren and his Storm Troopers. Before Kylo takes the mysterious girl to see his master, their Force connected visions reach a head as he hesitantly opens himself to her, unaware of what impact the exchange will have on both of their twisted destinies.“Do you hear me at night?” She asked, softly. The question seemed to pain him, and the shadows around his eyes darkened as if he were going to weep.





	Kylo Ren's Waltz

“This place is cold,” Rey spoke as she rested her aching back on the arch of a high leather chair in a room that was foreign to her, “it’s lifeless…incomplete. Just like Starkiller base, and we know how that went so well for you.”  
  
The tall specter she came to see, Kylo Ren, hovered by the doorway and tugged at his leather gloves. The girl knew it was a nervous tick by the way his narrow eyes, the color of the space, looked away from her yet always found their way back on her.  
  
“Starkiller was a mistake. This, I assure you, isn’t. When the Supreme Leader is ready, I will take you to him. I will complete my training, and yours will end as well.”  
  
His voice was deep, and she had discovered it to be comforting and intimidating on Luke’s island, in the strange moments where time and the world around her seemed to freeze when the man would appear to her. Like he was with her and yet on the other side of the galaxy itself. She looked away, blinking the emotion from her eyes as she remembered the heavy night rains on the patchwork stone hut’s roof, the brutal crashing of the dark ocean on the rocks below her, and how all she could focus on was Kylo Ren’s voice. Sometimes, in the brief moments before sleep finally came, she could almost hear him breathing.  
Their silence became dense, and as he was about to step away, she reacted almost instinctively.  
  
“Stay with me, Ben.”  
He turned on the heel of his leather boot, his ebony hair falling in a mess across his gaunt features. The name triggered something in him, like she knew it would. She held her breath and waited for his anger- his rage- to come from it. He said nothing, but she could see the muscles on his throat tighten, and his jaw tense.  
  
“You have the stench of that man on you. Luke Skywalker. I can smell it from here.”  
He spat Luke’s name like it was poison on his tongue.  
  
“For once, can we not talk about him? About the Jedi? About…any of it?” She asked him. He stepped forward, and the mechanical door finally slid shut behind him.  
“Then what are you here for? What do you  _want?_ ” He spoke as his heels carried him towards her, his cloak flowing and dancing behind him like a living shadow, like a constant portal into a dark world. A dark heart.  
  
He was standing above her now, and Rey tilted her chin up at his eyes.  
  
“I want to know why we are the way we are. You want to know to, don’t you? I can feel it.”  
  
Rey stood up, and Kylo Ren began to take a step back before she grabbed the black wrappings around his wrist and held him in place. His stone features softened for half of a heartbeat, and her lips were no more than a touch away from his stern chin. His breathing was coming unsteadily from his flared nostrils now, and she could feel him tremble under her grasp.  
  
“The Force has…” He swallowed hard, “it has connected us. It chose us for something I can’t…I can’t figure out.”  
  
“Do you hear me at night?” She asked, softly. The question seemed to pain him, and the shadows around his eyes darkened as if he were going to weep.  
  
“On the rare times I can rest, on the…few moments I can close my eyes…I’ve fallen into dreams with only your soft breath in my ear. Calling me, close to me, and yet…concealed from me,” he whispered, “it’s a pain I’ve never felt before. It’s a pain I’ve never been trained in how to battle.”  
Kylo Ren freed his wrist of Rey and immediately took her hand and brought it up to his doublet. Under her delicate fingers she felt his chest rise and fall.

“It’s a pain I feel here,” He began guiding her palm to his cheek allowing her thumb to caress the edge of the scar she had given him, “I feel it here, too. I feel it inside me, as if there’s a splinter of me that was lost. Broken off. Ripped out.” He seemed to have angered himself at the fact he had allowed her to be so close and let her arm fall from him before he turned away from her.  
  
“You don’t have to live in pain, Ben. You don’t have to be…lost. Or broken. Or ripped apart.”  
  
Kylo Ren let her words fall without reaction. All she could see was the back of his head, where his hair caught the light above them.  
  
“When I was at the Academy, there was a woman there. A Twi’Lek who’s name I can’t remember, who’s face I can’t imagine,” He seemed to glide to the other side of the room where a small intricately designed cube made of gold and silver sat on an out-cropping of the wall. Kylo carefully removed the glove from his right hand and tossed it to the side of the object, then picked it up delicately.  
“She had this, in the library one day.”  
  
He pressed his thumb into the side of it, and the top snapped open, drawing out a small figurine of an alien woman with faded blue skin and tendrils coming from the top of her head, in a black dress that seemed to flutter.  
  
“It plays a song,” He turned around and brought the object to Rey, “a sad song, she told me. One of the most beautiful creations of her people.”  
Rey cupped the small box, and Kylo Ren’s hands cupped hers.  
  
“She said it was a woman. A singer, a dancer at a Twi’lek lounge. She came from the slums and had built herself up from the slime and the muck of the dirty streets that flowed with rivers of blood, trash, and bodies away from the heart of a beautiful city. One day, then…”  
  
He stepped forward and Rey’s legs were against the seat of the chair she had been ushered to. She collapsed down on it, and Kylo Ren lowered himself to his knees as his cloak pooled around him with the cube still nested in their hands.  
  
“One day a man- a Prince- came to her lounge.” His voice quivered, and his eyes were wet as he tried to focus on the small dancing girl. Rey could feel his skin- warm and cold all at once- like it was her own, “the Prince fell in love with her. He drank her beauty and bathed in her light as she sang…and he had to be with her. He was a Prince, you see, and she wasn’t worthy, but he had to have…” He stopped, looking into Rey’s soul and beyond it, “…had to have her. Because she filled something in his heart. His family told him no, his advisers told him no, _everyone told him no,”_ Kylo Ren seemed to growl, “but he came back. Night after night to watch her.”  
  
Silence. He was breathing heavier now. His face twisting and softening.  
  
“What happened to her? To him?” Rey’s own eyes felt heavy now.  
  
“He never spoke to her. He kept coming back…until she was no longer there. She had met another dancer, and married him. He let her leave, and live her life, never knowing how he felt. Never being able to be a part of her or to allow her to be a part of him.”  
  
His other hand flicked something, and the small woman began to spin as Rey’s ears perked to the sound coming from it.  
  
She had never known music. Never known it as she did in that moment. The instruments all began to weep for the woman, and by the time their tears had played out she felt her cheeks burn and her own sadness began to fall down her face.  
  
Kylo Ren shook his head, and began to pull away from Rey.  
  
“It’s a stupid thing…it’s trivial…I don’t know why I keep it, I don’t know why I _waste my time_ keeping it, I don’t…”  
  
Rey pulled back, taking the box from him and reaching down to drop it softly on the floor.  
  
“Don’t let me leave, Ben.” She put her hands to his face.  
  
The broken man tilted his head into her touch, and she could feel a tear escape his closed eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to. I don’t want you to leave…but It hurts me. It bleeds me to be so close to you, and it kills me when I’m so far from you. I can’t allow myself to be weak…”  
  
Rey leaned in to him, and their lips touched. What she had felt when their fingertips danced in her hut that night on the island was nothing compared to what she experienced in that moment. Her body screamed and every inch of her beckoned and shouted for him.  
Kylo’s hands held her head and he deepened the kiss, breathing into her, and his thin lips caressed her own.  
  
“Your taste is what scares me now,” He said slowly, softly.  
  
“Why?” Her eyes were closed, and her forehead was against his own.  
  
“Because I know now that nothing will ever complete me like it has.”  
  
Ben Solo whimpered from the mouth of the man called Kylo Ren, and his head fell to her lap while his arms dug behind her and held her body. The last of Rey’s tears rolled down the bridge of her nose and fell into the pitch black of the man’s soft hair. Lost forever in the deep space of him.


End file.
